Pride
by discordchick
Summary: Piccolo tells Goku and Bulma about Vegeta's sacrifice


PRIDE  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the DBZ characters although if Vegeta were  
real he'd be mine. (  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
On the lookout in the sky, high above earth, the Z fighters and their  
families mourn for the loss of two cherished friends. Inside one of the  
many rooms of the sanctuary two young boys slept side by side. Trunks,  
sleeping away the pain from a single blow to the head; Goten, recovering  
from a punch in the stomach. The two were blissfully unaware that a family  
member had died. Protecting them. Trunks his light purple hair tasseled was  
breathing deeply as he sleep with one arm strewn over Goten's, who was  
making as much noise as the commotion outside.  
In the courtyard down the hall from the boy's room could be heard the  
crying of Videl, who had just been informed of her boyfriends death, and  
Marron, who was too young understand why everyone was so sad. The Ox King  
had been trying to wake Chi Chi up since she fainted ten minutes. No on was  
any happier since Piccolo, Dende, and Corren had taken Bulma and Goku away  
to a room in the building to give the details of the deaths to them.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
".And that's what happened to Vegeta," Piccolo solemnly spoke to his  
shocked and saddened audience.  
" So your telling me that he sacrificed himself for nothing," Bulma  
angrily asked.  
" Yes"  
Bulma sat down in a chair in the corner putting her hands to her  
head. She looked up when she felt a hand two strong hands on her shoulders.  
Goku was smiling down at her, his silly child like grin replaced with one  
that was only trying to comfort. " I don't understand!!" she shouted "You  
say that you can't feel Gohan's Ki so he might be alive. You're pretty much  
just preparing us for the worst, aren't you? I mean Vegeta could very well  
be alive and you're just giving up hope on both of them!!" At the end of  
the outburst she was screaming and crying at the same time. Goku knelt down  
next to her and held up her chin to look into her eyes. " Bulma," Goku  
softly reassured, "You know that that's not true. Now Gohan.I guess that  
you could be right. We haven't looked for him. But Bulma, Vegeta is gone.  
You heard Piccolo he was there. He died a very noble death. You should be  
proud of him."  
" Pride," she said looking back to the ground. She smirked so  
suddenly that everyone was surprised by her change of attitude. " It was  
all about pride, wasn't it? He's.he was obsessed with his pride. Everything  
was about his pride. That's the only reason you and he were rivals was  
because you constantly helping him 'took away his pride'. That is the  
stupidest thing to be mad about."  
".But yes.I'm proud of him." Bulma finished and looked back at Goku.  
Everyone knew the pain that she must be feeling. It was her husband after  
all.  
" Vegeta was a good man," Piccolo spoke into the silence, "I remember  
the time that he came here. It's hard to believe that it was only about ten  
years ago that the murderous sayain that we all once knew is was him then."  
" Yeah," Goku agreed, "he was so different then. I mean he's grown so  
much to be what he.was. There is one thing that has helped him get through  
all of this and that's you Bulma." She looked up at him with visible thanks  
in her eyes. It was true and she knew it. Before Vegeta had come to live  
with her at C.C. he had been a selfish egotist with a thirst for battle and  
death. She had changed him for the better and she knew that every morning  
when he came to bed with her after his training.  
" What about now?" she asked Goku trying to forget the subject that  
they were on. " What's going to happen that you're two warriors short and  
the only weapon that you have against the new powerful enemy are two  
children?"  
" We'll make due with the only weapon on hand." Everyone was looking  
at him now. Thinking of the question asked. Trunks and Goten were the only  
fighting chance that they had now. It would be a struggle but somehow they  
would survive. They had to survive.  
  
* * * * * * *  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Hey Guys!!! That's it!! How did you like my first Fanfic? Don't  
be shy, tell me. I'll do another soon hopefully. ( 


End file.
